Le petit ami parfait
by irisvilove
Summary: Une fête, de la drogue, des instincts, une jalousie, des amours proches. Bref, la merde pour Ember
1. chapitre 1 fête

chapitre 1 : la fête

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français "

La fête battait son plein, les joueurs des équipes qui ont participé au tournoi était là même. Ember était présent mais l'ennuie se lisait sur son visage, Jude l'avait trainé à cette fête en lui disant que ça lui changerait les idées pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'intéressant: Grayling etait collé à moore, sonny riait comme un cretin, jude discutait avec marc du bon vieux temps, et lui Ember le diable du terrain se fesait chier. Il prit une bouteille au hasard l'alcool avait été interdit durant la fête il l'ouvrit et à sa grande surprise ce qui devait être du jus de pomme s'avère être de l'alcool, et de l'alcool fort vu que sa tête tournait déjà après une seule gorgée. Il referma la bouteille et alla prévenir les autres fêtards déjà que cette fête était pourrie il ne voulait pas qu'en plus ca finisse en vomi ou encore pire en orgie.

Après avoir prévenue tout le monde il sortie prendre l'air, une odeur inhabituelle fouetta ses narines et mit ses sens en éveil notamment au plus bas de son corps, il rougit et decida de suivre l'odeur et tomba sur un phénomène qu'il n'aurait jamais crû voire un jour

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	2. chapitre2 : nuit torride

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français "

C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon be gentle please ;)

_pensée de Ember*_

Chapitre 2: nuit torride

Si on avait dit à Elliot Ember,le diable du terrain, meilleur ami de Candice son amie d'enfance, le garçon le plus buté qui existe (après Heath). que le capitaine de raimon, l'équipe gagnante dans laquelle il a joué pour prouver l'inefficacité du projet Arès, était à terre, rouge comme une tomate et surtout haletant il aurait collé un bon coup dans le visage de la personne qui lui aurait dit ça sans se retourner. Mais la réalité était bien là, il s'approcha de l'imbécile heureux toujours couché à terre et le secoua légèrement

-hey Wright...tu peux te lever ?

Seul un gémissement rauque lui repondu, cela inquiéta Encore plus Ember qui commença à le soulever mais, dès qu'il frôla sa taille un autre gémissement mais plus sensuel cette fois ci sorti des lèvres de sonny.

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive Wright? et cette fois répond au lui de gemi-

C'est là qu'Ember remarqua une bouteille vide, mais il restait quelques gouttes à l'intérieur il les fit tomber dans sa bouche et eu le tournis.

-merde! on dirait de la drogue, et vu comment j'ai eu le tournis on l'a dosé dans cette bouteille.

Il réussit à mettre sonny debout du mieux qu'il pouvait mais se dernier rougissait et refusait de regarder Ember dans les yeux ne voulait pas predre de temps en prevenant les autres (parce qu'ils poseraient trop de questions), il décida d'emmener le drogué chez lui, c'était mieux que de le laisser là à la merci du premier violeur qui passerait, il marcha lentement heureusement qu'à cette heure il n'y avait personne dehors, il ouvrit la porte et la referma à clé, il monta les escaliers difficilement ouvrit la porte de sa chambre cette fois-ci et la referma à coup de pied, il deposa son fardeau sur son lit et réfléchi à comment faire baisser sa température, car pour l'instant il ressemblait à une marmite humaine, il decida de lui faire prendre une douche froide, il voulut lui retirer son haut et c'est à cet instant que sonny ouvrit les yeux brutalement

-euh ca va?

-hn

-je t'ai trouvé à moitié inconscient sur le sol tu sais comment tu en es arrivé là ?

Mais sonny le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

-hey Wri-

-arrête ca s'il te plaît j'en peux plus !

-quoi mais de quoi tu parles?

-de ça!

Il prit la main d'Ember pour la mettre sur son entrejambe, Ember rougit violement et dégagea sa main. Sonny se mit à haleter.

-j'ten...supplie Ember...aide moi

-no...non je ne peux pas te faire ça tu n'es pas dans ton état normal

-*_mais si je ne le fais pas il aura très mal plus tard, bon j'ai pas le choix j'me lance *_

/\ Attention lemon /\

Ember se mit à califourchon sur Sonny et commença à le caresser, Sonny se mit aussitôt à gémir, Ember retira son T-shirt ainsi que le sien et tordre les tétons roses qui pointait dans sa direction, Sonny n'arrêtait pas de gemir et celà commençait à exister Ember, Sonny n'en pouvant plus decida d'ouvrir son propre pantalon.

-Deja?

-ou-oui...pas toi...

-si mais je...laisse tombé et... pardonne moi j'ai l'impression de profiter de la situation

-c'est pas...grave...tu fais ca pour mon bien...j...je ne t'en voudrais pas après

-ok...je vais y aller doucement

-hn...hannn

Ember leur pantalon et leur boxer en même temps son amant se mit aussitôt à ce frotter à lui de facon sensuelle Ember n'en pouvant plus se mit à laisser des suçons un peu partout sur Sonny, puis descendit plus bas et embrassa la colonne de chaire tendu devant lui.

-arrete passe directement à l'essentiel j'en peux plus

-o...ok

Il prepara son vis à vis d'abord avec la langue puis avec les doigts. Il se positionna devant son entrée.

-encore désolé.

Et il entra en une poussée

-hannnnnnn

_merde c'est chaud et étroit si je ne me contrôle pas je vais jouir avant même de bouger*_

Il débuta ses va et vient d'abord lentement puis brutalement frappant sa prostate à chaque fois, d'un seul coup Sonny le poussa et s'assit sur lui,les mains sur la poitrine d'Ember il se mit à bouger tout en gémissant des choses incompréhensible.

_c'est encore mieux comme ça*_

Ember jouit dans le corps de sonny et ce dernier entre leurs deux torses mais Ember n'était pas rassasié et plaça Sonny à quatre pattes et rentra avec force dans son corps ils gemirent ensemble et jouirent en même temps quelques minutes plus tard.

-encore désolé

-c'etait...ge...ni...al, bonne...nu...it

-euh bonne nuit

Ils s'endormirent en sueur mais comblé

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	3. chapitre 3

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français "

-*_pensée de Ember*_

_-/pensée de Sonny/_

Chapitre 3: reveil gênant

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux Ember remarqua certaines choses : déjà il était nu, ensuite, il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ( vu la forme) dans ses bras, et enfin, vu la douceur des cheveux qu'il caressait depuis un bon moment, l'identité de cette personne se forma dans son esprit. Quand il ressembla tous ces éléments, une seule phrase franchi le bout de ses lèvres :

-j'ai fais l'amour avec le capitaine de raimon eleven!

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos nu quand il entendit des bruits signifiant le reveil de son voisin de lit.

-hn...j'ai mal à la tête.

-assied toi Doucement d'accord.

-Ember...qu'est ce que je fais...ici.

-t-tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-ben...non... pourquoi ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le capitaine de Raimon eleven ne rougisse violemment et ne s'agite dans tous les sens.

-*_maintenant il s'en souvient*_

-c'est pas possible !?

-hey, panique pas comme ça ok.

Mais sonny n'écoutait pas, et continua à s'agiter. Une violente douleur dans le bas du dos stoppa ses gestes mais pas ses rougissement.

-t'inquiète la douleur va passer.

-d-d'accord .

-tu veux te laver avant de rentrer chez toi?

-q-quoi...oui...non...enfin...oui...je sais plus

-tres bien mais moi j'y vais

-ok...ok

Ember ouvrit une porte et disparu derrière celle-ci.

-/_ca doit être la salle de bain, mais et alors je m'en fiches, je n'aurais jamais dû toucher à cette bouteille bizarre, maintenant je me réveilles dans le lit d'un de mes amis, et vu comme j'ai mal aux fesses on a pas fait que dormir/_

**Dans la salle de bain**

-*_merde qu'est ce que j'ai fais, j'aurais jamais dû ceder*_

**Dans la chambre de Ember**

_-/bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, je devrais prévenir les autres que je vais bien, ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude/_

SW: salut capitaine

MD: sonny, où tu es on t'a cherché partout !

SW: je suis chez un ami "

MD: quel ami, tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher.

SW: non non c'est pas la peine, je rentre bientôt ha ha "

MD: mouais mais si tu n'es pas là dans 30 min je viens te chercher d'accord

SW: tu ne sais même pas où je suis !?

MD:...je trouverai bien non.

SW: t'inquiète je rentre.

MD: hum... à tout à l'heure alors...

MD: oui...

-Avec qui tu discutes ?

-hein...eh ben...

-laisse tomber, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre de toute façon. Je prépare le p'tit dej tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

-non c'est bon, j'mangerai ce que tu auras préparé.

-d'accord, prend un bain pendant ce temps.

Ember sortit de la chambre sans rien dire de plus, laissant sonny seul. Ce dernier se leva avec peine, et rougit en sentant un liquide coulé le Long de ses fesses,il fila dans la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans.

**Dans la cuisine**

Ember préparait le p'tit dej en repansant à cette nuit mouvementée

-_*merde, merde,merde, j'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû rester tranquille ou le ramener auprès des autres. Maintenant que j'y pense il a pas de vêtements propres il peut pas reporter ceux d'hier, je vais lui donner les miens*_

**Dans la Salle de bain**

Sonny terminait son bain lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Em-Ember, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-je t'apporte des vêtements, les tiens sont sales, alors tu porteras les miens ca te va?

-oui...oui merci !

-d'accord, je les laisse sur le lit.

Il sortit pour déposer les vêtements sur le lit, Sonny rougit violemment lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il remarqua une photo sur la commode près du lit, c'était une photo d'ember et d'une autre fille et à regarder le sourire d'Ember il était heureux à cet instant. Un sentiment étrange le prit mais il l'oublia et partit à la cuisine.

-hey...

-tu as déjà fini, reste pas debout assied toi.

-hn...merci...Ember.

-Elliot.

-quoi !?

-Elliot tu peux m'appeler Elliot d'accord.

-d'accord Elliot et toi appelle moi sonny.

-tss

-ha ha

-bon appétit Sonny

-merci bon appétit Em-Elliot

-hn...

-je discutais avec le capitaine Maxime Dassier

-... d'accord...

Ils terminèrent leur repas copieux et Ember se mit à débarrasser la table et plaça toutes les assiettes dans l'évier

-tu veux de l'aide pour-

-non c'est pas la peine tu devrais rentrer.

Blessé par cette reponse Sonny se dirigea vers la porte mais Ember l'arrêta par le bras pour le ralentir.

-desolé, je suis désolé je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis...

-vraiment...?

Pour réponse Ember l'embrassa tendrement, abasourdi et rouge Sonny se laissa faire un moment mais le repoussa brusquement.

-je dois vraiment y aller bye

-je...

Sonny sortit de la maison en courant, il rencontra candice la fille de la photo.

-hey! ca va?

-je...oui et toi ?

-tres bien merci. Tu étais chez Ember?

-oui et je dois y aller à plus tard !

-bye!

-_/Dans quel pétrin je me suis mis/_

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	4. chapitre 4

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français "

Chapitre 4: discussion partie 1

_-"pensée de sonny"_

_-*pensée de heath*_

Sonny courait comme un fou. Bousculant des gens qui ne se gênaient pas pour protester. Il arriva dans un Parc et s'assit sur un banc, mais la poisse s'était décidée à lui coller à la peau car à peine assis le capitaine du collège Sélène et son fidèle gardien étaient placés devant lui.

_-" c'est vraiment pas mon jour"_

-bonjour Moore, Bonjour Grayling.

-bonjour Sonny. Salua Heath.

-bonjour Wright. Salua Grayling en le regardant avec insistance.

Heath le remarqua et décida d'engager la conversation avec Sonny.

\- pourquoi tu courrais?

\- hein!? eh ben c'est à dire que...

\- suçon...

\- hein!? de quoi tu parles Duske?

\- tu as un suçon dans le cou et se ne sont pas tes vêtements.

Sonny se regarda, Duske avait raison il y avait vraiment un suçon dans son cou mais il n'était pas trop visible grâce au col de la chemise qu'Ember lui avait prêté.

_-" si je leur dis que se ne sont pas mes vêtements ils vont me demander à qui ils sont et je devrais evoquer..."_

-pourquoi tu rougis maintenant ?

\- hein!? mais pour rien Heath.

-tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de nous dire, que ces vêtements sont à ton petit ami tu sais.

\- quoi...mais...non je...je...

\- petit ami!?

\- hum? tu as un problème heath?

-non...non je suis surpris c'est tout.

\- mais je n'ai pas de petit ami!. S'exclama sonny attirant le regard des passants des mères qui se mirent à boucher les oreilles de leurs enfants et des personnes âgées qui se mirent à évoquer l'ancien temps où les jeunes étaient plus respectueux.

\- viens on va chez moi.

\- mais pourquoi faire Duske.

-pour discuter.

\- d'accord. Accepta Sonny à contre cœur.

Il allèrent chez Duske, c'était un appartement lumineux et tres grand. Avec une vitre qui offrait une belle vue sur la ville.

-woaw...

\- au lieu de regarder dehors tu ferais mieux de nous dire ce qui t'arrive.

\- laisse le se détendre Heath. Toi aussi tu aimes bien regarder pas cette vitre non?

\- mouais mouais...

\- non c'est bon mais c'est tellement beau

\- On ne t'a plus vu à la fête où étais-tu ?

C'est à cet instant que Sonny rougit en se souvenant de la nuit.

\- Heath ca ne nous regarde pas voyons.

\- c'est-à-dire que ...vous promettez de ne rien dire ?

\- ca dépend de ce que tu ca-

\- mais oui on te le promet. Répondit Duske en mettant une main sur la bouche de Heath.

Sonny leur raconta tout dans les détails en rougissant sur la partie de la nuit passée avec Ember et sur le baiser.

\- v.. voilà vous savez tout.

\- si je comprends bien tu as passé une nuit torride avec Ember par ce que t'étais drogué.

\- heath ne dit pas ca comme ça.

\- ben c'est la vérité Duske. Ils ont presque testé toutes les positions non?

\- HEATH!

\- quoi encore?

\- tu le gènes là !

\- il est bon au lit au moins ?

\- HEATH!

\- ben quoi ? je demandais c'est tout. pff.

\- je...je...

\- c'est rien Sonny n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Declara Duske en caressant le dos de Sonny devenu crispé par les questions brusques de Heath.Ce dernier devint triste en regardant ce simple geste mais se reprit vite.

\- tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- non merci Duske. mon capitaine s'inquiète déjà.

\- d'accord.

Sonny sortit en disant au revoir à ses nouveaux confidents. Pendant que Moore semblait bouder assis sur le canapé.

\- qu'est ce que tu as cette fois.

\- rien je dois y aller.

\- hum? d'accord.

_-* il ne m'a même pas proposé de me raccompagner *_

Heath sortît en colère et blessé. Pendant que Sonny arrivait presque dans la résidence ou il loge depuis leur arrivée sur le continent.

_-" j'ai l'impression que c'est pas fini"_

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	5. chapitre 5

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français "

Chapitre 5: discussion partie 2

C'est la peur au ventre que Sonny rentra dans la résidence il était presque dans sa chambre quand l'équipe au complet se plaça devant lui :

-c'est maintenant que tu rentres !?

\- mais...capitaine...je vous ai prévenu que je rentrais bientôt non?...

\- oui tu me l'as dis il y a une heure !

\- désolé...S'excusa Sonny en se courbant.

\- et où à tu dormis?

-...je...

\- ON SE CALME TOUT LE MONDE LAISSEZ LE UN PEU RESPIRER!. hurla Valentin

\- merci...val...

\- de rien.

Sonny se mit à leur raconter la soirée en oubliant le passage de sa nuit avec Ember.

\- voilà...vous savez tout._*enfin presque tout* _pensa t'il ensuite.

\- mais pourquoi Ember ne nous a pas prévenu?

\- c'est vrai ça capitaine, pourquoi il l'a pas fait ?

\- il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter peut être. Répondit Valentin.

-ouais mais quand même.

\- ca doit être ça Fischer. Rétorqua Trevor qui essayait de capter le regard de Valentin sans succès.

-bon je vais faire une sieste moi.

\- je te suis capitaine. Un bon dodo me fera le plus grand bien.

-d'accord Fischer.

Tout le monde alla faire une sieste. Sauf Sonny, Valentin et Trevor.

\- bon ben j'y vais aussi Sonny tu viens ?

-hein!?...qui...quoi!?

-viens c'est tout. Répondit Valentin en tirant Sonny.

-non...mais...attend... où...on va?

Ils s'en allèrent en laissant Trevor seul dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivés dans un couloir Valentin s'assura que personne ne les entendait ou suivait et chuchota à l'oreille de Sonny:

\- ce soir t'as intérêt à me dire ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

\- quoi...mais...j'ai...p-pas...menti

-qui t'a parlé de mensonge...

\- je...

\- tu me diras tout ce soir ok. Dit-il en souriant.

-seulement si toi tu me dis ce qui ne vas pas avec Trevor !

-shut!..idiot

-desolé...

Valentin se mit à regarder Sonny droit dans les yeux faisant rougir celui-ci.

-d'accord.

-d'accord quoi?

\- moi aussi je te dirai tout ce soir.

-cool!

-mouais...

Le soir arriva bien vite pour les deux confidents. Entre Sonny qui échappait habilement aux questions de ses coéquipiers et Valentin qui faisait tout pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de Trevor le diner se passa bien dans l'ensemble.

\- val...faut vrai-

\- fiche moi la paix tu veux je veux pas te parler compris !

\- mais...

-tss... Sonny vient.

-d'accord je te suis Val. Désolé Trevor.

\- c'est pas grave.

\- j'essayerai de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- merci Sonny.

\- de rien!

Sonny suivit qui entra dans sa chambre.

\- pourquoi tu entres dans ma chambre Val ?

\- parce que je ne veux pas dormir dans la mienne.

-mais pourquoi ?

\- toi commence par me raconter ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière. Se contenta t'il de répondre en croisant les jambes sur le lit de son ami.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Sonny raconta sa nuit mais rajouta sa rencontre avec Heath et Duske.

\- donc si je comprend bien : tu as pris de la drogue sans t'en rendre compte, tu as dormi avec Ember et vous n'avez pas fait que dormir, tu t'es réveillé, il t'a embrassé avant que tu ne t'en ailles, tu as rencontré le capitaine du collège Sélène et son amoureux pot de colle qui t'on cuisiné, et tu es rentré ici pour te faire harceler par les autres. C'est ça ?

\- oui... répondit Sonny rouge comme une tomate.

\- en gros t'as eu une journée de merde mais une soirée de sex d'enfer.

\- val!

\- ha ha ha désolé mais c'est la vérité ha ha ha.

\- et toi alors!? avec Trevor

-...

\- tu rigoles plus hein!? ha ha.

\- ben je...

\- tu peux tout me dire val...tu le sais !

\- d'accord... pendant la fête Trevor avait beaucoup bu enfin plus que moi. Alors il m'a demandé de le raccompagner. On était presque arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre.

_ flashback_

_\- eh beauté tu viens ?_

_\- arrête Trev' t'es complètement bourré._

_\- abons...hic..._

_\- sérieux...vomit pas sur moi ok._

_-ouais t'inquiète...hic..._

_\- aller couche toi._

_\- dors avec moi s'il te plaît...hic..._

_\- non._

_\- t'es froid. parfois...je...me demande pourquoi je t'aime..._

_-hein!?...quoi._

_\- ben je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi si tu préfères...hic..._

_\- t'es bourré je m'en vais._

_\- attend tu me crois pas...hic... d'accord._

_fin du flashback._

-mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

\- ...il...il...m'a embrassé...je voulais pas... après...il...il...a...pas arrêté de me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il me voulait pour lui seul...j'ai paniqué et je suis sortie...en courant...

\- désolée pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui au juste.

\- c'est mon ami!

\- c'est tout ? tu n'as rien éprouvé quand il t'a embrassé...ou dit ces mots...

\- de la panique, de la peur...et...

-et?

\- de la joie...

\- c'est cool ça

\- et un peu de desir...mais peut-être dû à l'alcool. dit-il en rougissant.

-demain tu lui diras tout d'accord ?

-oui...merci.

\- de rien val. on devrait dormir.

\- je peux dormir ici?

\- oui mais pourquoi ?

\- ben Trevor va chercher à venir me voir et je me sens pas encore prêt à lui faire face.

\- d'accord je comprends. bonne nuit.

\- merci. bonne nuit.

Il se couchèrent en repensant à leur futur action.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	6. chapitre 6

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français

Chapitre 6: fête foraine.

Le soleil se levait sur Inazuma Japon. Certains joueurs de Raimon eleven étaient déjà debout. D'autres dormaient encore comme des bébés. Sonny et Valentin étaient assis sur le lit du premier pour organiser leur journée :

\- dis Sonny...

\- oui!

\- tu crois que je devrais avouer mes sentiments à Trevor ?

\- oui bien-sûr. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant tu le regretteras plus tard. Dis Sonny avec insistance.

\- oui...tu as raison ...

\- courage.

\- merci à toi aussi.

\- hein!?

\- tu en auras besoin toi aussi. dis Valentin prêt à partir.

Au même moment le téléphone de Sonny sonna c'est le cœur battant qu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un sms d'Elliot:

\- EE: salut.

Sonny ecrit en tremblant :

\- SW salut ça va ?

\- EE: bien et toi?

\- SW: tres bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- EE: euh...oui il y a une fête foraine aujourd'hui je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi?

Surpris et heureux Sonny répondit :

\- SW: oui bien-sûr viens à la résidence à 13h50 ca te va?

\- EE: oui à plus!

Sonny respira enfin et retomba sur le lit un sourire niais collé sur les lèvres.

_\- * pourquoi je suis ci heureux*_

Sonny passa la matinée à regarder l'heure. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait porter et aussi pourquoi il était si excité de passer la journée avec Elliot. C'est Valentin qui mit fin à ses pensées.

\- hey val'

\- hn...

\- ca va pas fort qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- ben je vais à la fête foraine...

\- et c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Valentin étonné.

\- j'y vais avec Elliot...dit Sonny en rougissant.

\- quoi tu as un rendez-vous avec Ember!

\- ben...oui...non... c'est pas un rendez-vous !

\- et qu'est ce que tu vas porter? tu peux pas aller avec tes vêtements habituels !

\- ben...oui... pourquoi ?

\- non tu dois te faire désirer, attirer les regards pour qu'Ember soit jaloux.

\- tu y vas un peu fort je veux juste être avec lui.

Sonny reprit ses rougeurs aux joues en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- ah... vraiment. dit Valentin avec un sourire diabolique.

-euh...non oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- attend moi dans ta chambre on va choisir tes vêtements. Il est déjà 12h05 va te doucher.

\- j'ai déjà pris une douche.

\- eh ben tu vas en prendre une deuxième. dit Valentin en poussant son ami dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre.

\- mais...euh...

Sonny prit une deuxième douche et dura un peu sous l'eau pour se détendre son après midi avec Elliot le stressait. A sa sortie de la douche il vit Valentin qui balançait ses vêtements sur le sol.

\- val!?

\- hein !? t'as déjà fini? tu aurais dû mettre un peu plus de temps. C'est important pour un rendez-vous de bien se laver.

\- quoi!? mais val sort je veux me changer!

\- j'ai déjà vu ton kiki. répondit-il impassible.

\- mais je veux au moins mettre mon bermuda, alors retourne toi au moins!

\- pff d'accord d'accord.

Valentin se tourna laissant le temps à Sonny d'enfiler un bermuda.

\- c'est bon je peux me retourner?

\- oui c'est bon.

\- enfin. Tu sais que ça cache pas grand chose.

\- arrrr mais Val enfin!

\- ha ha désolé. Aller viens te changer pour ton rendez-vous d'amoureux.

Sonny rouspeta mais regarda les habits proposés par son ami. Certains étaient osés (trop moulant) d'autres trop amples, d'autres trop courts (il se sentait mal à l'aise). Il finit par opter pour un pantalon bleu nuit moulant et un haut à manches courtes blanc avec des traits bleus nuits ainsi que des tennis de la même couleur que le pantalon mais avec des eclairs jaunes. C'est la que Valentin siffla:

\- wow il va te sauter dessus.

\- quoi non...

\- au fait J'ai parlé à Trevor.

\- et ça c'est bien passé ?

\- oui... devine quoi ?

\- non quoi?. demanda Sonny surexcité.

\- on...sort ensemble.

\- C'EST TROP BIEN !

\- shut euh ne cris pas aussi fort! personne n'est au courant à part toi et le Maxime.

\- désolé...

\- il s'est excusé plusieurs fois pour la nuit et...il m'a demandé la permission pour m'embrasser.

\- hiiiiiii et tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- ben...j'ai dis oui... mais doucement...il m'a pris dans des bras musclés et il m'a embrassé...

\- génial !

\- ouais...allez on va attendre ton chéri.

\- quoi...mais Elliot n'est pas mon chéri.

\- tu l'appelle beaucoup trop par son prenom.

\- hn...oui...il...m'a dis de l'appeler comme ça...

\- intéressant !

Ils sortirent attendre Ember à l'extérieur de la résidence. Curieux pour Valentin et stressé pour Sonny. La cause du stress de Sonny arriva au bout de 10 minutes. Lui aussi avait troqué ses vêtements style londonien pour enfiler un pantalon slim noir, une chemise beige, un blouson bleu foncé et des chaussures beiges.

\- salut.

\- Elliot.

\- bon ben je vous laisse entre couple. Tu me raconteras tout hein?. Valentin chuchota la dernière phrase à l'oreille de sonny attirant un regard Noir chez Ember.

\- bon ben on y va.

\- oui!!!!!

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	7. chapitre 7

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français

Chapitre 7: jalousie partie 1

\- oh non pas encore lui!

\- qu'est ce qui ne va pas Eden?

\- tu le vois bien kevin non?! dit Eden en pointant du doigt Axel et son frère.

\- et alors quoi?

\- ce type passe tout son temps avec mon frère. Ça m'énerve !!!!!

\- tu exagères ils ne font que parler et Shawn est assez grand pour voir un danger venir.

\- tu parles ce "Axel Blaze" drague "mon grand frère".

\- tu es paranoïaque. Il ne vient pas au collège pour harceler ton frère quand même.

\- non mais il lui envoie des SMS TOUT LE TEMPS !. cria Eden au beau milieu de la rue vide.

\- Eden ça va ?. demanda Shawn de sa douce voix ce qui eu l'effet de calmer son jumeau.

\- oui tout va bien... désolé.

\- on ne dirait pas pourt-

\- toi te mêle pas de mes affaires !

\- Eden ne parle pas comme ça à Axel.

\- mais Shawn...je...

\- il a raison.

\- tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

\- je n'aurai peut-être pas dû proposer cette sortie.

\- non...je n'aurai pas dû m'incruster. Désolé je vais m'en aller. Axel s'en alla la tête basse un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

\- ouf! enfin il est parti. Shawn?...

\- hn?

\- tu es fâché contre moi ?

\- je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me protéger et d'assurer mais...tu as dépassé les bornes je connais Axel depuis longtemps et même si il ne montre pas... ça l'a blessé...

\- m-mais Shawn il est habitué à la solitude...et...et puis si ca te trouve il veut juste te mettre dans son lit et se barrer!

\- AXEL NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA !

\- qu'est ce que tu en sais !

\- parce... que...parce que...je...

\- tu vas pas me dire que t'es amoureux de lui!

\- non bien-sûr que non...

\- alors tout va bien. On continue nos courses ?

\- oui allons-y...

Ils continuèrent leurs courses sous les rires d'Éden, le regard désolé que Kevin lançait à Shawn et le sourire forcé que ce dernier adressait à son frère pour ne pas lui dévoiler sa tristesse. Plus tard le trio rentra au collège.

\- regardez un peu tout ce qu'on a acheté !

\- tu as carrément détruit ta tirelire.

\- t'inquiète frérot ça valait la peine regarde cette Nintendo Switch comme elle est belle. dit-il el la brandissant comme un trophé.

\- ouais elle est plutôt cool. Shawn tu devrais te reposer.

\- hein!? quoi tu es malade !?

\- non c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas marcher comme ça...

\- d'accord mais si tu es malade tu me le dis même en pleine nuit je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital. dit Eden en serant les mains de son frère dans les siennes.

\- oui je le sais Eden. dit doucement Shawn en touchant les cheveux de son frère. Il monta dans sa chambre et la ferma à double tour. Il sauta sur son lit et prit son téléphone :

\- SF: salut...

\- AB: ca va ?

\- SF: oui un peu et toi?

\- AB: ouais je digère la jalousie de ton frère.

\- SF: désolé...

\- AB: je le comprends moi aussi je fais la même chose avec ma sœur ;)

\- SF: mdr j'ai pitié pour elle.

\- AB: ouais alors je comprends ton frère.

\- SF: j'ai pensé à un truc...

\- AB: tu voudrais qu'on prenne nos distances le temps que ton frère m'accepte c'est ça ?

\- SF: euh...oui... comment tu l'as deviné ?

\- AB: c'était prévisible.

\- SF: désolé...

\- AB: pas grave ;)

\- SF: merci.

\- AB: je ferai tout pour toi ;)

\- SF:je le sais merci *

\- AB: bye.

\- SF: je t'embrasse au (sens figuré bien-sûr) "

\- AB: abons moi j'aimerais bien le faire au sens propre ;)

\- SF: euh...

\- AB: je plaisante mdr.

\- SF: ah ok.

Shawn s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et au cœur.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	8. chapitre 8

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français

Chapitre 8: jalousie partie 2

Sonny et Ember arrivèrent à la fête foraine. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, ils étaient obligés de se tenir par la main c'était gênant au début mais ils ont fini par s'y faire rougissant de temps en temps, détournant le regard quand l'un sentait le regard de l'autre. Ils tombèrent sur le capitaine et son inséparable gardien.

\- oh vous êtes là vous aussi?

\- salut Duske et Heath!

\- salut...

\- Sonny tu pourrais dire à ton chéri de mettre un peu plus de joie dans ses salutations.

\- chéri !? désolé mais moi au moins je traite le mien comme un humain je ne le force pas à me suivre partout comme un chien.

\- répète un peu pour voir !

\- tu as très bien entendu Heath Moore.

\- ça suffit. hurlèrent Sonny et Duske.

\- on est ici pour s'amuser !

\- Duske a raison. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous chamailler comme des enfants !?

-...

-...

\- on y va Ember!?

\- oui...

\- allons y Heath.

\- me tou-che pas ok

\- mais... enfin

Heath courru et Duske se mit à le chercher dans la foule sous le regard surpris de Ember et inquiet de Sonny

\- tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

\- euh...c'est à dire que...

\- allons nous amuser ok

\- oui!

Heath courait de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il tournait en rond dans la fête foraine et que Duske n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver. Il s'assit derrière un stand et se mit à pleurer.

\- dis Ember?

\- hn..

\- tout à l'heure ce que tu as dis à Heath tu le pensais ?

\- euh... comment dire...

\- c'est bon laisse tomber.

\- non je...on en reparle plus tard d'accord...

\- oui bien-sûr pas de problème.

\- merci.

Les deux joueurs jouèrent presque à tous les stand enfin c'était plus Sonny qui jouait Ember préférait regarder car il était en guerre contre ses stand depuis sa défaite au stand de lancer de fléchettes. Défaite que Sonny n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler declachant des bouderies Ember.

\- allez Ember vient faire une partie s'il te plaît... dit-il avec des yeux de bébé.

\- non non et non.

\- mais...Ember s'il te plait pourquoi tu as voulu venir avec moi si tu veux meme pas jouer demanda t-il boudeur...?

\- ben...pour...

\- tu aurais pu venir avec Candice tu sais?

\- oui mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi...

\- vrai...vraiment...?

\- ben oui au sujet de la nuit où on a...tu vois quoi. Dit Ember en rougissant.

\- oui je vois très bien...repondit Sonny en se couvrant les joues rouges avec ses mains

\- alors...euh...tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- oui... Valentin, Duske, Heath.

\- sérieux !?

\- ben...oui

\- tu étais obligé de leur en parler !

\- mais...je...et toi alors t'en a parlé à personne peut- être

\- seulement à Candice.

\- ah ben ça va alors de toute façon tu as l'air très proche d'elle...alors...

\- c'est normal c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- ri...rien que ça ?

\- oui. Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

-euh...

\- tu n'as pas à l'être elle est juste une amie je te dis t'as rien à craindre. Et puis tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Valentin non!?

\- jaloux ? demanda Le jeune Wright avec un sourire amusé.

\- mais! pas du tout.

\- ha ha.

\- Ember...

\- hn?

\- on continuera d'être amis non?...

\- ...oui...sauf si tu veux que ca change...

\- ben...je...

Sonny ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il fût tiré par Ember subitement stressé derriere un arbre à l'abris des regards.

\- mais...Em-

\- avant que tu ne me repousses je voudrais te dire que je regrette rien : ni la nuit ni les baisers ni les caresses je regrette rien c'est même tout le contraire je...je...je...

Essouflé et ne pouvant finir sa tirade Ember l'embrassa d'abors avec douceur puis avec passion quand il vit que son vis à vis ne le repoussait pas le cassa le baiser et regarda son amant et amour dans les yeux

-je veux etre plus qu'un ami pour toi; je veux connaitre tes joies, tes peines, tes douleurs, tes rêves, et meme tes desirs ou caprices. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble...

-...

-...tu...me donneras ta réponse demain. Je te raccompagne chez toi d'accord il se fait tard...

\- d'accord.

Les deux garçons se mirent en route stressé pour l'un et paniqué pour l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant la résidence :

\- Bonne nuit Ember...

\- bonne nuit Sonny.

-...

-...je m'en vais bye.

\- a-attend...je...

\- juste une chose je peux t'embrasser ? Au cas où...

\- oui...

\- Merci.

Elliot embrassa chastement Sonny puis posa son front contre le sien.

\- peut importe ta décision je serais toujours avec toi.

\- merci.

Sonny s'éloigna le cœur battant, puis regarda une dernière fois celui qui lui donnait son amour avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


	9. chapitre 9

Pour commencer je suis nouvelle alors pas de remarques trop...negatives je ne memorise pas vraiment les noms japonais alors j'utilise les noms français

Chapitre 9: fugue.

\- Sonny ça va ?

\- euh...oui...

\- ça c'est bien passé avec Ember?

\- oui...

\- bon je vous laisse je vais m'entraîner.

\- tu n'oublies rien.

Trevor se pencha et déposa un baiser sensuel sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- je sais que tu adores ça mon glaçon d'amour.

\- la...la ferme...

\- ha ha à plus.

\- ouais casse toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me dis quand on est seul.

\- va t'entrainer!

Valentin poussa Trevor et ferma la porte brutalement les joues rouges comme une tomate.

\- quel idiot maintenant tu vas imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- non c'est rien.

\- pff. Alors ton rendez-vous ?

\- ben c'était bien on a mangé et discuté...

\- c'est tout...? tu me caches quelque chose...

\- ben il m'a embrassé...

\- ah ouais et combien de fois ?

\- 2 fois et arrête avec ce sourire pervers !

\- Haha bon d'accord j'arrête mais c'est tout...?

\- non...il veut sortir avec moi...

\- hein!?

\- chut!

\- désolé mais what !?

\- ...

\- et tu lui as dit quoi...?

\- il attend ma réponse demain et...

_bip bip*_

-Inconnu : salut Wright c'est Duske. Je cherche Heath tu l'aurais pas vu?

\- SW:non désolé.

\- DG: tu saurais pas où il pourrait être ?

\- SW: non tu veux de l'aide ?

\- DG: oui...

\- SW: d'accord j'arrive.

Sonny se redressa très vite et sorti de sa chambre sous le regard surpris et inquiet de ses coéquipiers. Il trouva Duske désespéré dans un parc. Quand il reçu deux SMS étranges.

-VE: j'ai prévenu ton chéri que tu étais dehors m'en veut pas XD à cause de toi je suis obligé de te trouver une excuse devant toute l'équipe heureusement que Trevor est là.

\- EE: Sonny où tu es!?

\- on devrait essayer chez ses parents.

\- euh...oui oui tu as raison...

\- ça va toi?

\- euh...oui...

\- d'accord. On y va ?

\- oui!

\- SW: je suis avec Duske on cherche Heath tu saurais pas où il est ?

\- EE: il courrait quand je rentrais mais...j'ai pas pu le rattraper... désolé

\- SW: c'est pas grave tu veux venir nous aider!?

\- EE: oui!

\- Elliot vient nous aider il dit qu'il l'a vi courir mais qu'il ne sait pas où il allait...

\- pas de problème je préviens nos coéquipiers...

\- ok

*****

\- j'ai froid...j'ai peur... maman... papa...Duske...

*****

\- dis moi Sonny.

\- hn qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- tu sembles plus proche d'Ember.

\- ben...je...

\- hn.

\- il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui...

\- et où est le problème ?

\- ben...je...

\- tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- je ne sais pas je ne sais plus...

\- pour lui c'est facile. Pour moi c'est autre chose...

\- tu es amoureux !?

\- pourquoi ça te surprend.

\- ben tu passes tout ton temps avec Heath et...attend tu es amoureux de Heath?

-...

\- Duske...

\- oui je l'aime et alors!

-...

\- désolé...je...je sais pas quoi faire...

\- déjà rentrouvons le et ensuite on verra d'accord.

\- oui merci.

\- Sonny!

\- Elliot !

\- merci d'être venu.

\- de rien...

\- quand vous aurez fini de vous reluquer on pourra y aller.

\- tss

\- haha désolé Duske.

Le trio se mit à chercher le fugueur sans succès il commençait à paniquer surtout Duske qui sentait une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cœur à chaque echec.

\- eh ben il devait être sacrément bon à cache cache quand il était petit.

\- ça va aller Duske on va le trouver.

\- il est pas un enfant Sonny arrête de le cajoler.

\- ne soit pas jaloux Ember.

\- quoi mais je suis pas jaloux...

Ember entrait dans un monologue quand un gang louche passa à côté d'eux. Duske suivit leur discution et ce qu'il decouvrit lui mit dans une rage folle.

\- il etait mignon le gar aux cheveux roses qu'on a vu tout à l'heure.

\- ouais pourquoi t'as pas voulu jouer avec...

\- bof il ressemble à un schizophrène il faut qu'on le calme avant de le goûter.

\- ouais on prend quelle drogue...

\- dis donc vous trois!

\- ouais tu veux quoi ça se fait pas d'interrompre les discussions des autres.

\- le garçon aux cheveux roses où était t-il ?

\- ça te regarde pas on l'a vu avant toi!

\- Duske qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- écarte toi Sonny ils savent où est Heath.

\- sérieux Heath intéressant comme nom j'm'en souviendrai quand il me sucera.

\- ordure !

\- du calme le gris.

\- et si on faisait un échange...vous nous donné " Sonny " et on vous dit où est Heath ok.

\- non...

-pas question !

\- c'est ton petit ami allez quoi une nuit et te le rend...

\- vous êtes ignobles!

\- bon dommage Heath va rester seul avec nous alors.

\- j'ai une meilleure idée un combat ça vous dit.

\- tu vas perdre.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe


End file.
